Rug Burn
by FatBoyTorres
Summary: Written because of a TFLN post. I felt like it had to be done. Please note the M rating. Femslash.


**Rug Burn**

 _ **Scrolling through Texts from Last Night and came across something I had to write. It was too good not to. I hope you enjoy.**_

"Janie, are you comin' out to the Robber with us tonight?" Frankie asked as he walked into the Homicide bullpen.

Jane shook her head, "No can do, Baby Brother, date night."

"Boo." Frankie and Frost both joked.

"You're just jealous because I have a beautiful woman waitin' for me and you two are goin' to the bar with Korsak and probably goin' home alone."

Frost nodded, "She's right, Frankie. We suck."

"Speak for yourself, Barold. Women like men in uniform, you wear a suit every day."

"I get paid more than you do."

Jane laughed as her partner and brother bickered back and forth, "Have fun with these two tonight, Korsak."

"Thanks, Jane." Korsak rolled his eyes with a laugh as his old partner left the bullpen.

 ***J &M***

Jane was about five minutes away from home when her phone alerted her to a text message.

 _Please get a bottle of wine on your way home. Preferably red. You know what I like._

Jane groaned, she'd have to turn around and head back in the direction she just come from but what Maura wanted, Maura got. The detective texted back at a red light.

 _Packie run it is. Be there soon._

Thirty minutes and a ridiculous amount of money for Maura's wine (and the 6 pack she had grabbed for herself) later, Jane was pulling into the driveway of her girlfriend's house. After shutting off the engine and locking up her cruiser, Jane made her way through the front door.

"Honey, I'm home."Jane yelled into the relatively quiet house.

Maura yelled back "I'm in the kitchen. Please take your boots off, it's been raining and I just washed the floors yesterday."

Jane rolled her eyes as she toed off her boots before making her way to the kitchen, "You did not wash them, you had them washed. There's a difference."

The detective settled her beer on the table before looking up to see Maura standing by the kitchen island in red lace lingerie and a pair of red pumps.

"Shit!" Jane cursed as she almost dropped the bottle of wine that was still in her hand.

"Language, Jane. And please don't drop that bottle, I don't like my wine spilled all over my freshly cleaned floors, whether I'm the one who cleaned them or not." Maura spoke with a smile as she sauntered closer to her girlfriend, "Maybe you should put the bottle down because I can promise what I'm about to do, will make you drop it."

"O-ok." The detective mumbled as she placed the bottle of wine on the table next to her beer. "So, what's the occasion?"

Maura moved a few steps closer, gliding her fingers of the smooth material of Jane's button down, "No special occasion. I just felt like doing something a little different tonight and remembered this in the back of my closet."

The doctor leaned forward and placed her lips on Jane's pulse point, the detective groaned at the feeling. Suddenly, Maura's entire body was pressed into Jane's and the doctor felt something pressing into her hip.

"Is that your gun or are you just happy to see me?" The doctor smiled seductively.

"You made a joke!" Jane leaned forward to kiss Maura, "But no, I'm just happy to see you. Gun's locked in the closet like it should be. I figured our last five date nights have ended with you beggin' for it so I made a preemptive decision. Had it in my gym bag and put it on before I left the precinct."

"Well in that case, I may as well take advantage."

Before Jane could even ask what Maura meant, the shorter woman dropped to her knees and began unbuckling the detective's belt. In a matter of seconds, Jane's belt was hanging open, the button of her pants popped open, and the zipper pulled down. The black slacks fell from slim hips, leaving the detective standing in a pair of boxer briefs with a very noticeable bulge.

"Maura?" Jane didn't even recognize her own voice. It was a mix of want, surprise, and confusion.

Maura reached into the opening at the front of Jane's boxer briefs and pulled the life-like phallus from within. Jane looked down and locked eyes with her girlfriend as the doctor ran her tongue from the base of the dildo, all the way to the tip, and swirled it around the head before taking it into her mouth.

Maura had never done this before, well not with Jane at least, not that Jane was complaining. She now understood why men liked this so much. Sure, the doctor had gone down on her before, but never using a strap on and it was definitely… Different. Jane watched as Maura continued to bob her head back and forth on the dildo and Jane couldn't help herself as her hips began to move in tandem with her girlfriend.

"Fuck." Jane groaned when she felt Maura's fingers slide up the inside of her thigh, inside her boxer briefs, under the harness of the strap on, and through her wet folds.

Maura pulled back from the dildo, "You're so wet."

"Well between the lingerie, fuck me pumps, and the fact that you just blew me in the middle of the kitchen where my ma could see if she so much as looked out the front window of the guest house," Jane chuckled, "Yeah, I'm a little turned on."

Maura looked over her shoulder, ensuring that all the lights in the guest house were out, "Maybe we should head upstairs?"

"I don't know. I kinda like the fact that Ma could find us. But maybe we could head into the livin' room, that way if she does happen to pop in we'll be closer to the stairs to make a run for it."

"Why, Jane, I never took you for an exhibitionist."

Jane smiled, "There are still many things you don't know about me, Doctor Isles. It has only been 6 months after all."

Maura smiled as she led Jane into the living room, "Well, I look forward to learning it all. But, for now…"

The doctor let the sentence linger as she toyed with the waist band of her panties before slowly pushing them off her hips and letting them drop to the floor. Jane closed the short gap between them in just a few steps and quickly pulled the blonde in for a heated kiss.

"As sexy as this whole get up is, I'm gunna need you to take this top off."

Maura smiled as she quickly pulled the top over her head and stepped out of the panties. She lifted one yoga toned leg to remove her heels but Jane's scarred hand stopped her, "No, those can stay."

Before Maura could put her foot back on the ground, Jane had the leg wrapped around her waist and was lowering herself and her girlfriend to the ground. Once Maura was fully on her back, Jane ground her hips into the blonde, the dildo between them rubbing against Maura, causing her to let out a low moan.

"Jane, please."

Jane kissed Maura's neck lightly, "What, Maura? What do you need?"

Maura's voice caught in her throat as Jane moved lower and wrapped her lips around one of her nipples. The doctor tried to vocalize her need but her voice was trapped so she simply reached between their bodies and drew the dildo down toward her entrance. Maura moved the dildo along her folds a few times, allowing it to become lubricated with her arousal, before using one heeled foot to pull Jane forward by the detective's ass.

Maura let out a loud moan when Jane entered her in one swift motion, "Fuck, Jane."

"God, I love when you swear." Jane began to slowly thrust into the woman below her.

Jane returned her mouth to Maura's chest but the opposite nipple this time. The brunette licked and sucked, occasionally scraping her teeth along the nipple and flesh surrounding it.

Maura's hands were buried deep in the wild curls of her girlfriend, keeping her mouth right where the doctor wanted it. After what felt like an eternity of torturously slow thrusts, Maura has had enough. She wraps both legs around Jane and flips them over giving her the ability to ride Jane and control movement.

Jane growled low in her throat, "Fuck, I love when you ride me."

Maura smirked as she pulled on Jane's shoulders, silently asking her to sit up. Once the detective was upright, Maura began unbuttoning the red shirt she wore and pushed it off, letting it pool on the ground behind Jane. As soon as the shirt hit the ground, Maura unclasped the brunette's bra, her hands immediately going from dark, strained nipples. Maura pulled at Jane's nipples, pushing her onto her back at the same time.

Maura begins moving faster, riding Jane and the toy harder. Jane notices the doctor's eyes slipping closed every few seconds, and her face contorting into a look of pure pleasure, she knows her girlfriend is close to climax. The detective runs on scarred hand from Maura's neck, down her chest, stopping to pull at a nipple before moving lower still only coming to a stop, her fingers reaching between their bodies and pushing into Maura's clit.

"FUCK!" The scream rips from Maura's throat at the first contact.

With a few more well timed strokes of the smaller woman's clit, Maura begins to convulse with pleasure.

"Oh, God, Jane," Maura's hands leave Jane's breasts and begin to pull at her own nipples, "Right there, baby. Please, for the love of God, don't stop!"

Jane's right hand holds Maura's hip, her left still rubbing the doctor's clit, and begins to thrust with all her power into the woman above her. It only takes two hard thrusts before Maura is screaming in pleasure.

The doctor slumps forward, her heart racing and breathing erratic, "That… w-was…"

"Fuckin' amazin'?" Jane laughs.

"Precisely," Maura takes a few deep breaths, "And now it's your turn."

Maura begins to kiss her way down the lithe form of her girlfriend. Once she reaches the waist band of Jane's boxer briefs, she pauses to lick and suck at the olive skin between the detective's navel and waist line as her hands begin to pull the black fabric over slim hips and down toned legs.

Once the boxers are completely removed from her legs, Jane kicks them off. Maura once again ran her tongue from the base of the dildo all the way to the tip, tasting herself on it made her moan.

"Fuck, that may be hotter since you were just ridin' it." Jane moaned as she watched her girlfriend slowly work the dildo into her mouth.

Jane hadn't even felt Maura's fingers moving up her thigh, she was too entranced watching the doctor lick and suck on the dildo. It wasn't until two fingers slid easily into her, that Jane realized what was happening as she let out a low groan.

Maura pulled back from the dildo and smiled, "You're so sexy. I love seeing you like this; splayed out, hair a mess, my fingers buried in you. The dildo is definitely a bonus."

Jane couldn't respond, her brain was on overdrive, she was entirely focused on the doctor's skilled fingers working her up, higher and higher until they suddenly left.

"Maura…" Jane breathed, "The fuck did you stop for?"

Maura didn't answer she simply smiled before turning her back to Jane and straddling the Italian's hips. Jane let out a breath at the feeling of her girlfriend's arousal coating her lower abdomen until suddenly that feeling was gone as well. Jane opened her eyes and looked at her girlfriend' back. The doctor was hovering over the dildo while running her fingers up and down Jane's thighs.

"What are you doin'?"

"You'll see." Maura smirked over her shoulder before impaling herself on the dildo and burying 3 fingers into Jane at the same time.

"F-fuck!"

Maura moaned as she ground her hips into Jane at the same pace she plunged her fingers in and out of the detective.

It didn't take long before Jane was screaming through her orgasm; Maura had done a great job at working her up in a short amount of time.

"Fuck, Maura, don't stop!"

The doctor continued to ride Jane through the detective's orgasm and into another one of her own.

"JANE!"

Maura slumped forward, causing a shiver to run through her as she inadvertently pulled off the dildo. They both lay there, Jane on her back, Maura on her stomach between Jane's legs, both panting.

Jane was the first to speak, "I think I may have some rug burn on my back."

It took another second before Maura was up and walking closer to Jane's head, pulling the detective up to inspect her back. The doctor winced at the redness of her girlfriend's back, definitely rug burn.

"Jane, I'm so sorry. Let's go get you cleaned up, it might sting but you're all sweaty and I haven't had this carpet cleaned in a while. I'm sorry."

Jane stood and captured Maura's lip with her own, "Do not apologize, I could feel it about 5 minutes in, I kept goin'. You were too damn sexy to stop."

Maura laughed as she led her girlfriend up the stairs and into the shower.

Two days later, Jane had the day off but Maura didn't. It was just after 11 when Jane woke up, stretching, she winced as her t-shirt rubbed against her back.

Jane groaned as she walked into the bathroom, slowly removing her shirt, and turned her back to the mirror.

"The fuck?!"

The detective's back was extremely red and when she touched it, she could feel the heat emanating from the skin. Jane eased her shirt back on before returning to the bedroom for her phone. She was tempted to call Maura but thought the doctor might be busy with an autopsy so she sent a text instead.

 _I think the sex rug burn on my back is infected, can you check it out when you get home?_


End file.
